How Jr Stole Christmas
by ArborosDragon
Summary: The Smashers were having a jolly time, enjoying the Christmas party Princess Peach held. However, Bowser Jr. came and stole their presents, their tree, and the princess herself! It's up to the Smashers to save Peach and bring back their Christmas back! This story is for Smash King24's Christmas Contest of 2014.
1. Intro

_Welcome one and all,_

_to this smashing Christmas story brawl._

_It all starts in Princess Peach's castle,_

_and inside was quite a hassle._

_Smashers were conversing there and there,_

_the jolly spirit was in the air._

_The Princess herself was next to the tree,_

_checking that all the Smashers had a present for this jubilee._

_But then, a nearby wall was blasted away,_

_and then came a smoke of grey._

_The Smashers could not see,_

_but they did not flee._

_Out from the smoke_

_came Bower Jr., and he spoke,_

_"I'm going to steal the princess this time!"_

_And thus he committed his crime._

_A giant claw came out of that hole in the wall,_

_it grabbed the princess, the Smashers appalled._

_"I'll also steal your presents and tree!_

_No one can have Christmas but me!"_

_With a mighty chuckle, he ran out,_

_the sounds of a ship was heard about._

_"Mario!" the princess cried,_

_and the plumber reacted on time._

_Calling others to join the chase,_

_Mario knew he had to save Peach (also the tree and presents) before it was too late._

* * *

><p>Note: The story will be written regulary after this chapter. The intro was written to this way because... it was fun.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

_The Chase_

**Mario**

Winter was a season Mario was always excited for. He loved how the snow fell on the sky, how the holidays made everyone happy, and how his enemies didn't attack the Mushroom Kingdom. However, things were evidently different this year. He was riding on his dinosaur friend Yoshi in the direction Bowser Jr.'s ship was headed to. Along with him were a number of different smashers that were able to follow Mario. The rest were either scattered or shaken up due to the little koopa's entrance.

"Do you see anything up-a there Pit?" Mario yelled. The angel had to put his hand above his eyes to see. The visibility was lowered due to the falling snow.

"Sorry Mario, I can't see a thing. Let me try get up a little higher."

"Are you sure? It might be a lot-a more colder up there."

The angel smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Heh. Don't mind me. I got this big guy." He gestured toward the fire Pokemon Charizard that was flying near him. On top of Charizard was the little Pikachu, happily enjoying the warmth of the flames within the Flame Pokemon. Charizard roared to say that he'll keep close to Pit.

The plumber nodded and watched as the three flew up above the clouds. The only others left were Metaknight, who was flying above him, and Duck Hunt, running along side Yoshi. The duo were both wearing warm clothing, the dog wearing boots for each of his paws and a hat while the duck just wore a hat. Mario was glad they wore them because the snow can be dangerous to go through bare-foot, or bare-paw in this case.

Metaknight lowered his altitude and flew next to Mario. "I am aware that the princess has this... habit of being kidnapped, but has this ever happened near the holidays? I am surprised Bowser would plan to ever do such a thing, stealing presents too. Even this is a bit too villainous of him."

The plumber shook his head. "No he hasn't. I always thought in time like-a this, there was a temporary truce between us."

The star warrior sighed. "Maybe you should actually get some actual guards around the castle. I do not want to count the times the princess had been captured with such ease." The dog and Yoshi can be heard chuckling.

"Heh-heh...," Mario chuckled nervously, "I should really tell Peach that soon eh?"

Before anyone could respond, a huge booming sound came from up above. It sounded like a cannon firing. Mario, Metaknight, and Duck Hunt looked at each other and increased their speed. More and more cannon firing can be heard by each second. Suddenly, a cannonball came out from the sky was coming straight at them. Duck Hunt made a loud woof and then the cannonball seemed to be shot from something. Mario assumed to be that mysterious third member of Duck Hunt.

"Yoshi Yosh!" Yoshi exclaimed. Mario didn't know what Yoshi was talking about at first, but then slowly he could see the bottom of a flying ship coming into view. Bright light can be seen, likely the cannon fires.

"It looks like Pit and Charizard managed to-a find it." Mario said with a smile, "But it looks like they need our help."

As if it could hear Mario, the bottom of the ship opened up and revealed more cannons. They creaked as they moved their barrels to aim for the people below. Then they fired. Mario leaped off of Yoshi to step on incoming shots, making the shots fall to the ground. When they were no more cannonballs, he landed right back on Yoshi. Yoshi himself swallowed shots just to shoot back at the other ones aiming at him. Metaknight dodged every shot that flew his way. Any one shot that he couldn't dodge, he sliced right through them. Duck Hunt did the same method as they did with the first cannonball. When the dog or duck yelled out, cannonballs were shot out of the air left and right with precise accuracy.

"We should worry about ourselves for now," Metaknight yelled to Mario. "I shall try to disable the cannons on the ship."

"How do you-a plan to do that?"

"Hmpth, I do have a ship myself plumber, I know how they work." With that remark, he flew up toward the ship.

"I hardly-a think that ship is like yours..." Looking above the clouds, Mario just noticed streaks of fire and electricity that shined the snowy sky. It must be the Pokemon fighting against their battle. Mario then just noticed something else, a noise this time. It wasn't from the ship, but from the ground near them. Duck Hunt heard it too. As it came closer, it seemed to resemble... a motorcycle? Just then, a bucket fell onto the Duck Hunt's dog. Before it slammed into a nearby tree because of its obscured vision, Mario saw a "W" on it.

"Wario!" Right on cue, the plump man rode into view of Mario.

"Wahahahaha! Hello there Mario, Sorry about your doggy there," Wario said with a grin.

Mario and Yoshi stared at him angrily. "What business do you-a have here? We are busy at the moment."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He picked his nose as he explained himself. "You see here, a little koopa hired me for a certain job and he's willing to pay big bucks if I do my job well."

Yoshi and Mario looked at each other, nodding. "And is that job is to-a stop us?"

"Ahahahahhaha! You got it!" Wario revved up his motorcycle and started to drive into Yoshi. Yoshi reacted quick and hopped over the motorcycle. Annoyed, Wario got out a bucket, from where Mario did not want to know, and threw it at the duo. Mario knocked it away using his fireball and then his fireballs to shoo away Wario. The fat man skillfully dodged every one, using the terrain and his driving skills.

Wario laughed. "There's no way getting ridding me toilet man. Only angels can save you now!" Suddenly, a blue arrow of light came from the sky, hitting the exhaust pipe of Wario's motorcycle.

"Huh. Well that bites..." The motorcycle exploded, sending Wario far. His screams were fading away off in the distance.

"Nice timing Pit!" Mario said, smiling to the descending angel.

"Glad to be of service. Plus, Wario setted the scene so well, I had to come."

"Speaking of which, why are you-a down here instead of up there?"

"Huh? OH RIGHT! STOP!"

Yoshi instantly stopped running, but due to the snow, he slid a bit on it. The dinosaur eventually stopped, inches away from a huge chasm that spanned a fair distance. The ship flew right above it, carrying the battle in the skies along with it.

"Whew." Pit whipped the sweat from his head. "That was close."

"Yea, it was." Mario could hear his heart beating. "I don't think you can-a jump across this Yoshi."

"Yoshi..." He sounded sad. He wanted to save Peach and Christmas, but thanks to this stupid chasm, he couldn't. Pit saw this and tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, don't you worry." He wagged his finger with every syllable. "I'll make sure the princess and our presents are safe. Mario, I think I saw a bridge or something somewhere nearby. When you find that, you and Yoshi can keep on with the chase."

Yoshi looked more happier and bounced to get Mario to hurry. "Ok, ok Yoshi," he said with a laugh. "How about you and the others?"

"We were planning to keep on the ship until we run out of juice. The Underworld army never shot that much at me before. Wowza. Do you know where it's heading too?"

Mario nodded. "The same place the princess always goes to. Bowser's castle."


	3. Chapter 2

_Tactical Decisions _

**Robin**

Back in Peach's castle, smashers and toads alike were helping out repairing the hole Bower Jr. made and cleaning up the debris made from it. In another room in the castle, a handful of smashers were accessing and discussing what their next course of action should be. It was a circular room with a circular table in the middle, covered by map of the kingdom. The head of this meeting was the tactician magician himself, Robin. So far, he had summarized that Bower Jr. is heading for his father's castle, judging by his direction and the direction of the map. Since Bower's forces. and the castle itself, seems to be different in every encounter he had with Mario, he needed to wait until new intel is brought to him.

"How do you plan to do that if we're here in this castle?" Robin looked to see Samus, arms folding and in her power armor, asking the question.

"I thank you for the question Samus." He raised his voice so that everyone in the room can here. "Now you know that some of our friends had already went to try to stop the ship that has taken the princess. By now, they should have passed this point here." Robin pointed to a chasm that has about 2 miles long. "For the people on the ground, they would have to go around. For the flyers, they would have about only 5 more minutes until they reach the Bowser's castle. If the security is adequate, then they would have to fall back. One of them should be contacting us any second now."

Ike stepped forward from the group. "Well sorry Robin, but I don't see a radio or anything that can be used for them to contact them."

Robin raised his finger. "It's not a thing we're using however." He looked over to the side and gestured someone to come. Smashers made room for a little person to come to Robin's side. He looked liked an astronaut with a blue antenna on his helmet. "Alph here will be our functional radio."

Everyone in the room was surprised. Lucina was the one who hushed the commotion. She asked, "So then if Alph here is going to be our radioway here, then that means the other group should have..."

Suddenly, Alph's antenna straightened and began to glow. Radio static can be heard from it. Robin kept moving the antenna so that a voice can be heard.

"Hey...this...king?.." The voice sounded a bit like Pit.

Robin smiled, happy that this two-way radio planned worked. "I hear you Pit, but adjust things on your end."

When the radio ways were clear, Robin explained that Olimar had gone with them, courtesy of the tactician. The other explorer was in Pit's possession the whole time. He had to give him credit for not throwing up in his helmet because of the bumpy flight, but knowing the ship Olimar pilots, Robin guessed Olimar should be used to these things. When that's out of the way, Pit was asked about the fortification of Bowser's castle.

"Well uhh, from here, the castle is surrounded by a lava moat. Only way in it on foot is this drawbridge. Not really original, but hey, it works. Going by air is a big no because there are a lot of cannons on there, probably more than on the ship. Plus, even if there were no cannons, there are a ton of look outs. Someone would be spotted before we could get even close to it."

Robin put his hand over his chin. Lucina knew that this was Robin's planning phase. With all the pieces, he can find out how to get his checkmate. The tactician got a few pencils and drew around Bowser's castle. X's, circles, and arrows filled the area. He even asked others for assistance. He asked Luigi for any underground paths to the castle and the hero king Marth to proofread his plan. For recently meeting him, Robin had already learned how to talk to Marth, making other newcomers, mostly Lucina, extremely jealous.

With a final marking, Robin put down the pencil and revealed his plan.

"Ok, first, we need to divide our forces into three different groups. A main force will engage the castle upfront. Seeing the huge group, a number of guards would exit the castle and go fight them off. While they are doing that, two other forces will sneak behind the back, more specifically, these two corners. Here, we can get Rosalina's Lumas to turn into those launch stars. One for each group. Our stealth members, Sheik and Greninja will use these stars to land the castle from the air. I trust that their skills will eliminate any sentries left that hasn't went to the front. After their work is done, the rest of the group can get to the castle via launch star. Unfortunately, we don't have a map of the interior of the map. After that, those groups would have to start the search blind." Robin had to take a breather for a moment to continue.

"Fortunately, a member on each team will make things slightly easier. Lucario can sense any guards that his group may encounter and if we're lucky enough, he can sense the princess' aura. If the princess is there, we can assume the presents and the tree is there as well. The other group will have Shulk. With him, he can see the future if the enemy has any traps set in the castle. He may even see a way to get down to where the princess is held too. When either group manages to get the princess and our holiday belongings, they will have to exit back on the roof of the castle and light a signal to show the rest of the group to leave." Robin finished speaking and looked to everyone to see if they agreed to his plan. There was much discussion in the room, but there was not a hint of disapproval of anyone.

Robin faced Alph who was still in contact with Olimar. "Pit, find a safe place to camp out, it might be awhile before everyone else comes."

"You got it chief. I would kill for a hot spring bath now though. Even with that lava near, it's still cold. Just try to come here fast. Over and out."

Alph's antenna dimmed and no more radio static was heard. The tactician thanked the little explorer and let him run off to help out the toads.

"I will make a list of which people will be in which group. Expect it soon. When these are made, we're heading out."

. . .

When everyone started heading out, Lucina came up to Robin. "Hey, where's the other Robin? I haven't seen her for the past few days."

"Oh. Her? She said she was busy with something."

"With what?"

'I don't know, but whatever it is, it must be important."


	4. Chapter 3

_Mission Infiltration_

**Lucina**

Night has fallen and the cold was becoming worse by the second. Luckily, being able to be in a group helped out. With everyone near, the temperature became warm and gave some relief to the upcoming task. Lucina was assigned to be one of the leader's of the groups that would go into the castle from the back. Her key member was Shulk who would help the group out locate any traps, but more importantly, Peach. She agreed with Robin's plan, but to go into the enemy fortress blindly was a heavy risk. Then again, Robin made more risker plans back home. The other members of her team were Sheik, Marth, Pac-Man, Game & Watch, Dark Pit, and a Luma to be their launch star. Being with Marth made her nervous, but Lucina aimed to make a good impression on him with this mission.

The group was waiting at the edge of a forest, waiting for the main force to strike the front gate. It took awhile, but eventually, a loud sound came from the other side of the castle. A alarm rang and the troops that were seen patrolling this side of the castle were running towards the front. Lucina gestured Sheik and the Luma to start their mission. With haste, the Luma transformed into the launch star and Sheik hopped in, The launch star span and launched Sheik way up toward the castle. Lucina can see another figure flying toward the castle, likely to be the other group. It took about minute before Lucina can see Sheik give the clear signal. One by one, Lucina allowed her group to go in the launch star, making herself the last one to go.

When she landed, Lucina noticed something off. She finally realized that she was missing one member. "Where's Game & Watch?" she said frantically. Everyone suddenly noticed it too and looked around the area. Pac-Man then got everyone's attention and presented the air in front of him, happy with himself. Seeing everyone's confusion, Pac-man grabbed something and span it around. Game & Watch suddenly appeared, jumping up and down. Apparently Game & Watch was right with them all along, but he was facing him the wrong way, having his thin side facing them.

Lucina sighed with relief, happy that one of her friends was safe. "Ok team, let's go find a way into the castle." Dark Pit was the one who found the entrance on the side of the castle. With Sheik leading the way and Shulk giving feedback with his visions, the infiltration of the castle went very well so far. Everyone seemed happy with the easy mission, but Lucina was a bit suspicious. Being with Robin a lot gave her some knowledge in strategy. According to Robin, even though an enemy is attacking one's base, one should not send the whole army to defend it in the case some other force will sneak in the castle, like what her group is doing right now. The only reason why Robin made a careful pick in the groups was for that case. Yes, Bowser is probably not the most smartest in castle defense, but it still bothered Lucina.

"Keep an eye out," Lucina said to the smashers behind her. "You never know when something may go wrong."

"彼女は右である. それはあなたのガードを抑えることがないことが重要です," said Marth, pointing one finger up.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and said, "Yea, yea. Let's hurry up and just save the princess already." He turned around to Shulk who was in the back of the group. "You see anything yet blondie?"

"You don't have to say it so rudely," Shulk said, bit annoyed. "But no, i haven't seen any..."

Lucina turned when Shulk stopped talking and saw that his eyes were glowing. A vision? When they stopped glowing, Shulk instantly did a frontward roll. He barely made it out when a giant block with a face crashed down where Shulk previously was. The block looked at us with an angry face, but it lifted up. Lucina rushed over to see Shulk was alright.

Shulk wiped the sweat of his head. "Whew, that would have been a sticky situation."

"Yes, it would have been," Lucina said with a smile. "Thank goodness you have those visions of yours."

"Yea, it would be a goner without them. Now let's keep on..." Suddenly the floor underneath Shulk disappeared and he fell through. The floor reappeared before anyone could follow him.

"Shulk!" Lucina slammed the floor, but it was as solid as it could be. "Tch, no..."

Marth came to her side and held her hand. Lucina, surprised, looked at him. Though he only gave a nod and a smile, that was all he needed to do to say Shulk will be alright. Lucina took a second to recover her thoughts and then she stood up.

"We need to hurry and find Peach. With Shulk gone, we have to be careful of which paths we are going go."

Pac-Man gave a thumbs up and a wink. Game & Watch rang his bell. Dark Pit and Sheik gave a simple nod. Marth simply smiled.

Lucina nodded to her group and lead the way. In her head, she felt that someone else was behind this. It may have seemed like a simple trap, but someone must be smart enough to outplay Shulk's visions. Lucina wasn't sure if Bowser or his son fitted that bill, but if that was the case, who was?

. . .

Lucina's group continued to transverse Bowser's castle. They found stairs after stairs leading down. They must be some basement floors because they were much more floors than the castle showed on the outside. It increasingly became hotter with each floor too. Dark Pit eventually needed some help walking down because everything he wore was absorbing the heat. Finally, they reached the bottom floor and they found the reason why it was so hot. Half of the room was filled with lava! It flowed from the sides, likely coming from the lava moat from outside. In the middle of the room was a hanging cage and it was Shulk, Lucario, and Peach! Lucina was surprised that Lucario was captured also.

The group made their way down to the floor of this level which was in the shape of a plus sign. Everything else was flowing lava.

"Princess Peach!" Lucina yelled when they were under the cage. "Are you not hurt!?"

The princess held out her hand. "Yes, I am quite alright."

"Are Shulk and Lucario fine?!"

Shulk's voice came out. "Don't worry about me and Lucario. We aren't hurt."

"Guess you're not really feeling it in that cage," joked Dark Pit.

"Now is not the time, ok!" Shulk yelled back.

"Where are the presents and the tree?" Lucina asked quickly before an argument was going to start.

Oh," Peach said, "I don't know. I've been in this lava filled room from the beginning ever since Bowser Jr. put me here."

"Where is that little punk anyway?" Dark Pit said.

"Ahahahahahaha!" A laughter filled the room. "It's not nice to make fun of someone in their home you know."

Lucina's group made a circle and searched for the source of the laughter. There answer was a cannon firing at their location. They all dodged it and found Bowser Jr. in his flying clown car.

"And for that, I am going to punish you!" With a whistle, the walls of the room that connected to the floor came down. One by one, Goombas and Koopas marched into the room. Out of the lava, 4 Magmaarghs came and inched closer to the intruders. It was a 5 on possibly more than a 100.

"This is going to be a hard battle," Lucina said calmly, Falchion ready. "You guys ready?"

Sheik got her needles ready. Marth unsheathed his Falchion out. Pac-man got out his fruits out. Game & Watch flickered back and forth with different weapons in each frame.

Dark Pit span his blades. "Hey, if I can beat a 100 of those Mii's with ease, I can take out 100 useless minions in no sweat."

Bowser Jr. raised his finger and pointed at the intruders. "Attack!"


	5. Chapter 4

_A Merry Christmas After All _

**Bowser Jr. **

The battle in the bottom of the castle was utter chaos. Sword sparks were flying, strange things were in the air, and minions were being defeated three by three. Luckily for the prince of Koopas, every minion was replaced by two more. The Magmaarghs were doing an excellent job keeping the intruders in bay. Bower Jr. guess that his asset was right of designing the room like this. Oh the look on his papa's face is going to be so happy when he finds out that his son caught the princess by himself and get presents for his brothers and sisters. These intruders are basically finished. The castle front, as he heard, is doing a fine job defending. The other sneaky group is being dealt with by Ganondorf. This group will eventually get tired from the sheer number of his forces. There was no way that he can lose now!

However, out of nowhere, a green warp pipe can from one of the walls. Bowser Jr. panicked. What was that doing there? Before he could order anything, missiles and energy beams came out of the pipe, shooting down his minions. When the shooting was done, two figures came out of the pipe. Samus and Mega Man landed on the floor.

"Backup was arrived!" Mega said while striking a pose. Samus put her hand over her visors.

"How did you two get here?" Bowser Jr. ordered.

"It was simple really," Samus answered. "We had a plan that a few of us would go into the castle underneath. It took awhile, but it looks we came to the right place."

"But only a few know how to go through the underground. There's no way you two could know how to come through them by yourselves."

"You're right. We did have help." She looked up to the pipe to see someone else at the edge of the pipe. A tall thin man with a green hat waved nervously over to Bowser Jr. "Hello..."

"Luigi? Rrrrrrg, no matter, I'll handle you three myself!" Bowser Jr.'s clown car revealed two giant drills from its sides and then the koopa charged at the duo. He first aimed for Megaman who barely ducked. Using the momentum, he spun around and aimed for Samus' back. She quickly morphed into her ball form and rolled away to safety. Seeing that their prince was in trouble, a couple of Boomerang Bros threw their boomerangs at Samus and Megaman. The Blue Bomber shot the boomerangs with his mega buster while Samus shot the bros themselves.

Bowser Jr. looked over to Lucina's group to see that they were actually getting the upper hand. He saw Lucina jumped toward a Magmaargh and slashed through the lava creature's forehead. Pac-man turned into his "waka" form and caught Lucina before she hit the lava herself.

"This was not how I planned it to go," the koopa said to himself. "No matter, I can call in for backup any time when its needed." Before he could press the button in his clown car to do so, someone suddenly was calling. He picked it up and the face of his brother Larry and be seen. He looks nervous for some reason

"Umm bro? We have a problem."

"What is it?" He ducked down in his car to avoid a Goomba being launched in his direction. "I'm busy at the moment!"

"It's...it's dad! He's coming!"

"What!? Nonononono. He can not come up here. I thought you guys handled it."

"We were! But when the battle started, it woke him up! We tried to stop him, but that only made him more mad and suspicious."

"When did he leave?"

"A few seconds ago!"

"That means he should be..."

"HEEEEYYYYY! WHAT'S ALL THE RUCKUS?!"

"...here."

. . .

All of Bowser's minions had left the room, only leaving the Smashers, Bowser Jr., and Bowser himself. The great king of the koopas' appearance was rather unexpected. He had a blanket around him and a ice pack on his head. He sneezed every now and then too.

"So let me get this straight. Junior here kidnapped Peach and your christmas stuff and then put them here. After that, all of you...you.. ACHOO!" Bowser breathed out fire as he sneezed. "Urgg...you guys got involved to try to save her? That's all the noise I heard that woke me up?"

"Yes," Lucina answered, "We never knew you were sick."

"Well yea, I tend not to get these things get out of the castle."

Bower Jr. sat next to his dad twiddling his thumbs. Bowser saw this and sighed.

"Here." Bowser ordered someone to lower the cage and let the prisoners out.

"I know it's weird seeing me doing nice things for a change. I don't have this thing where I make a rule that I don't kidnap the princess during the holidays, I'm just not that kind of guy that does that. Me being sick and all, I made Junior in command for time being. I didn't think he would do this kind of stuff while I'm out."

"So we're good then?" Samus asked.

Bowser sniffed and then said, "Yeah, basically. Hey you." He was talking to one of the koopas on standby. "You know where the presents are?"

Yes sir!"

"Well show these guys where they are."

Doing a salute, the koopa escorted the smashers to their christmas belongings. Being in the back of the group, Peach gave Bowser Jr. a small kiss and quickly follwed the group. Now alone, Bowser asked, "Why ja do it?"

The little koopa didn't say anything.

"Come on now, I'm not mad or anything. If it wasn't the holidays, I would be proud of doing a kidnapping all by yourself."

"Not like it's anything new papa. It's just that I wanted this to be a surprise and all."

"A surprise?"

"Seeing you sneezing and sniffing on the bed made me want to give you the best gift possible. I thought giving you the princess would make you happy."

"What about the tree and the presents?"

"Eh, I couldn't think of what to get for my siblings so I stole someone else's presents."

Bowser laughed. "Hahaha! That's my boy." Bowser picked up his son and held him in his arms.

"Having you as a son is best is the best thing I can ever get."

Bowser Jr. didn't say anything for a moment, but starting sniffing himself. "Oh Papa!" He hugged his dad.

"Hey," Bowser looked over to see the other Koopalings starting at the scene. Larry was the one who spoke. "Can we get a hug too?"

"Do you even had to ask? Come here kids!" Smiling with happiness, the Koopalings all ran to their father and hugged him. It was a beautiful and loving sight.


	6. Epilogue

_So then after battle was won,_

_everyone came out happy, every single one._

_The Koopas went off to fix their castle,_

_but with their family cheer, it was no hassle._

_The Smashers continued their Christmas cheer,_

_this time, without any fear._

_Now I hope you all get a happy Christmas time._

_Just don't happen to get yourself in rhyme. _


End file.
